Three Cheers on Your Birthday
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: George has a birthday he'll never forget. G/E, of course!


Disclaimer: don't own

Author's notes: Hope you like it! Also, as with most of my fics, Elliot is divorced in this one.

George never was one for big celebrations. Birthday parties were for kids- he preferred a quiet night out with a few friends. However, this year, the squad insisted on having a party for George at Elliot's. He was flattered that they cared enough, though he did feel slightly awkward.

"Happy birthday, George." The squad greeted. He gave an almost shy smile.

The party lasted for several hours, with everyone eating and drinking, and George blushing as the group gave him his presents- a watch and a giant poster with a picture of Sigmund Freud.

"Thanks guys!" He laughed. "I'm putting this in my office, no doubt about it..." He trailed off with a grin.

Eventually, one by one, they left. George and Elliot were the last ones there. Elliot looked around to make sure the apartment was deserted before pushing George against a wall.

"Surprise, doc." Elliot growled huskily in George's ear. He kissed George roughly, thrusting his tongue into George's mouth and licking every surface. Elliot pulled away, gasping for air. "I have a present for you..." He murmured.

"I thought you already gave me one?" George teased.

"That was just the work-safe one. This is the real one, and it is so much better." Elliot replied. His breath was warm and damp. George shivered happily. Elliot took a hand off George's waist and slid it to his crotch, massaging him slowly through his pants. George sucked in a breath.

"Let's get started." George suggested. Elliot pulled him in closer and guided him to the bedroom. They shed their clothes as they went and they were both naked by the time they made it to the room.

George pushed Elliot onto the bed and landed on top of him. He bit Elliot's neck roughly, trailing his lips down to his chest. He pinned Elliot's hands above his head as he bit and licked.

"Hey doc, remember that rope trick we did in the office?" Elliot panted. George looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I have a rope... If you wouldn't mind..." George smirked.

"My pleasure." He got off the bed. "Where is it?"

"In the bottom drawer." George grabbed the rope and a bottle of lube. He set the lube on the bed and set to work tying Elliot up. After a moment he found the spot on Elliot's neck he'd been chewing and bit it again. Elliot let out a breathy moan.

George got his fingers slick and pushed one in slowly. Elliot squirmed slightly. George pushed the other one in and Elliot groaned.

"You want me?" George asked quietly. He pushed his fingers as far as he could.

"God, please!" Elliot gasped. George pulled his fingers out before he pushed in. Elliot moaned at the welcome feeling of fullness. George began to move slowly.

"Harder, George!" Elliot yelled. George chuckled lowly.

"Not yet."

"But I need-" Elliot began breathlessly. He tried to thrust backwards, but the rope kept him still.

"You will eventually." George promised. He continued thrusting, stopping just short of Elliot's prostate each time.

"Ooooh!" Elliot cried. He felt like he was about to explode. One of George's hands teased Elliot's nipples while the other stayed on his hip. "I need to come!" He gasped.

"What do you say?" George asked teasingly. He slowed his motion down even more to accent his point.

"Please please please fuck me harder!" Elliot begged. George smirked.

"That's better." He began thrusting faster and then harder.

"George!" Elliot shouted. George's hand came around his hip and started stroking him. Elliot's breath caught. He felt his release approaching and his body tensed.

"Let me see you come." George whispered huskily. Elliot moaned and exploded, spurt after spurt of white beads leaving him. George pounded a few more stokes before coming himself with a gasp and a giant shudder.

"Oh, wow... that was good." Elliot said incredulously. He stared at the ceiling, basking in the afterglow.

"It was." George agreed. He laid down next to Elliot.

"Hey, aren't you going to untie me?" Elliot asked. George smirked.

"Why would I do that?"

"In case I want to sleep because I'm tired as hell? Seriously, I don't think I've ever had such exhausting sex." Elliot grumbled. George flashed him a wicked grin.

"Trust me, you're going to get a lot more tired... you probably aren't going to be sleeping much tonight. There's still-" He glanced at the clock- "three hours left to my birthday, and we're going to be having lots more 'exhausting sex'." He leaned over and impatiently devoured Elliot's mouth.

"Happy birthday, Doc." Elliot said as he pulled away.

"Thanks. You're a great gift." George said with a devilish grin. He leaned in for another hungry kiss. This was, without a doubt, the best birthday he'd ever had.


End file.
